Nothing Could Change That
by FarSideOfTheRoom
Summary: He knew it was wrong. She knew it was wrong. But that didn't stop them from doing it. But could she accept that it couldn't, and shouldn't, happen again? DM/HG.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here we are, another Dramione. This one I wrote when I was out from school because I was sick, so if it seems ridiculous, it probably is because it was slightly fever-induced. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: The characters and setting and whatnot are the creation of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Nothing Could Change That

"This isn't allowed," he growled. Nonetheless, he kissed her fiercely, pressing his body against hers and pinning her to the wall.

"I know," she whispered, throwing herself into the kiss.

"I mean, not at all. If anyone found out..." his voice trailed away as she shoved her mouth onto his.

"I know," she whispered again, pulling away for just a fraction of a second to say so, before silencing his next sentence with a kiss.

"My dad... would be furious..." he moaned, his mouth trailing down to her neck, kissing it softly as she moaned into his blonde hair.

She pulled his face away from her neck sharply and forced him to look at her, her brown eyes boring into his silver ones.

"Shut... up," she commanded.

He stared at her for a few more seconds before thrusting his lips against hers once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands wound themselves around her waist, and supported her weight as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him firmly, elevating herself to sit slightly above him. He was taken aback by her forcefulness, and took a step back. He regained his composure, and pushed her against the door to the dark broom closet.

"Draco," she moaned.

That night, her focus was elsewhere. Harry sat next to her, spewing out a stream of incoherent sentences about quidditch... or something.

"Herm...? Hermione?" Harry asked, waving a potato speared on a fork in front of her face.

"Ah, hmm? Were you talking to me?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was talking to the other Hermione sitting next to me," Harry rolled his eyes.

"There's another Hermione?" Hermione asked, only half-listening to her friend.

"What's wrong with you, Herm? You haven't been the same since lunchtime. Where did you go then, anyway? You just disappeared."

"Oh, I was, changing... my... feet." Hermione mumbled as she stared at the Slytherin table, waiting to see a certain blond-haired boy take his place there for dinner.

"What? Hermione, what the hell was that? Change your feet? Are you sick?"

"Yeah, sick. Sure."

"Okay, lets get you up to the dorm room. I think you could use some sleep." Harry stood and grasped Hermione by the elbow, pulling her up with him.

"Oh... okay." She followed his guiding hand out of the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall. Then she saw him. Then she saw them.

Draco Malfoy was pressing himself against Astoria Greengrass, a Slytherin, and two years their junior.

Hermione gasped softly. She halted her steps. Harry turned to see her swaying on the spot.

"Hermione?" Harry barely had time to say before Hermione's legs crumpled under her, and she crashed to the floor.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, scooping to pick her off the floor. The sound of her fall and Harry's yell immediately attracted a large number of students who gathered around Harry and Hermione in a tight circle. Harry lifted Hermione's head off the floor and felt a small dab of blood on his hand, a result of her head hitting the hard stone floor. The murmuring surrounding the pair increased in volume as people spotted the blood. This was enough to alert the pair of Slytherins.

Draco hesitantly pulled his mouth away from Astoria's and looked at the source of the commotion. He saw a growing circle of students, surrounding... something on the ground. As the students shifted, he saw a mane of frizzy brown hair. He pulled himself away fully from Astoria, who groaned and grasped at his tie.

"Draco, it doesn't matter. We'll find out what's going on later," she cooed, pulling him back to her with his tie.

He swatted her hand away and walked slowly toward the growing throng.

"What's going on?" he growled at a Ravenclaw 3rd year.

"That Granger girl..." the Ravenclaw said absently, still trying to get a glimpse at the scene occurring feet in front of him.

"What happened?" Draco continued to growl.

"I don't know, I can't see," the Ravenclaw responded.

Draco huffed loudly and seized another student from the inside of the circle, and pushed the Ravenclaw into the vacant spot.

"Go," Draco growled at the younger student, dragging the other student toward him.

"What happened?" He hissed at a blonde Slytherin he knew to keep company with Gryffindors. She would be more likely to know what happened.

"Harry says that Hermione was acting strange at dinner, and he was taking her upstairs when she got distracted by something and stopped walking, and then she passed out," the girl said in her American accent, impatiently.

"What did she see?" Draco asked, although he was sure he already knew.

"I don't know, she's unconscious and bleeding. How the hell would I know? The girl huffed.

"Bleeding?" Draco tried to sound uninterested.

"She hit her head on the stone floor. Of course she's bleeding. Now may I go, oh mighty Draco?" the girl scowled as Draco pushed her away. She muttered something about Draco costing her her spot before pushing the Ravenclaw out of the way again.

Draco took a few steps back to watch the commotion. Astoria, in her impatience, had retreated to the common room.

Was he wrong in what he did today? Some might say. He didn't think so. If he hadn't kissed Hermione, the mudblood, as she should be known, this wouldn't have happened. But then, he wouldn't have kissed her either. He wasn't allowed to date someone who wasn't a pureblood. Which mattered. But who says he couldn't snog someone who wasn't a pureblood? Society, probably. Ethics. But since when did he give a damn about ethics? It was probably his fault that she passed out. That she hurt herself. It was probably his fault for a lot of things. But there were a lot of things that weren't his fault. What wasn't his fault was that she was a mudblood. And nothing could change that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here it is, the conclusion to Nothing Could Change That. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: All the characters are the creation of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 2:

It Could Be Worse

Draco had watched the whole thing unfold from the peripheral. He hovered by the sidelines. He watched as Harry and a third year carried Hermione up to the Hospital Wing. He watched the crowd stand and gossip as to what had happened to Hermione. He watched as Harry came back down and said Hermione was fine; she had just had a fainting spell and passed out; the blood was from the impact of her fall, but barely worth nothing. She was a little concussed and was now sleeping. Nothing to worry about. And he watched as Harry and Ron kept a vigil by her bed until around 8 o'clock when Madame Pomphrey shooed them out.

Draco waited in an alcove outside of the Hospital wing. Hermione woke up around 8:30ish that night. From the sound of it, Madame Pomphrey offered to let Hermione sleep in the Hospital Wing, but Hermione preferred to sleep in her own bed.

When Hermione left the Hospital Wing, Draco followed her, quietly for the first few meters, before announcing his presence.

"Granger," he used her last name in case of any straggling students in the halls, but used a tenderness in his voice that he never would have with anyone else around.

She turned around immediately at the sound of his voice, and looked at him. Just looked at him. Draco couldn't read her expression. Then she turned around and walked away.

"Hermione!" Draco quickened his pace to where he was walking right behind her.

"Draco, I have nothing to say to you. And don't take that to mean that I'm being unkind, I just have nothing to say to you. After seeing you snog Astoria today in the Entrance Hall, I realized just how impossible you and I are. So I have nothing to say to you." Hermione's tone was businesslike and formal.

"Hermione, I'm a bloke. I'm bound to do things like that. That's something you just have to deal with if you're going to be snogging me."

"Who said anything about continuing to snog you? I said I had nothing to say to you, that wasn't to say, 'I have nothing to say to you but we'll still snog on occasion.' That was to say that as you are a pureblood and I am not, I understand how relations between us are quite impossible."

"What if I don't want relations to be impossible?" Draco began.

"Meaning?" Hermione's businesslike tone had a hint of underlying interest.

"Well, what if I wanted to keep snogging you? Disregarding the fact that you are muggle-born, a forgiving man that I am?" Draco was comfortable enough to begin overstepping the line of what was an acceptable thing to say.

"Oh, how courteous of you. Could you overlook my curly hair as well?" Hermione's business tone was fading fast, being replaced with malice.

"Sorry. What would I have to do?"

"Well, first, apologize for that last comment." Hermione knew that she had him where she wanted him, and that he would easily comply.

"I did!" Draco was getting a little impatient.

"Do it again." Hermione smirked.

"I'm sorry for the muggle-born comment," Draco apologized like a child being made to do so, resentful and irritated.

"Thank you. Well, I suppose if you wanted to keep snogging me, the snogging with other girls would have to stop."

"Hermione, I've been snogging random Slytherin girls since my second year. It would look suspicious. They would think I had a girlfriend or was on the turn."

"Well, if you want to keep snogging me, it's what you'll need to do," Hermione smirked again.  
Draco sighed heavily, "Fine. What else?"

"Well, as I suppose we cannot be a relationship because I am muggle-born, that might be it. Unless of course, I need you to do something else for me," Hermione grinned.

Draco, irritated past his wits end, grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her around and slamming her against the wall.

"I hate it when you get bossy," he kissed her, hard.

He drew his mouth away, "Now you listen. If you want that to keep happening, you have to agree to my conditions. I will keep doing as I damn well please, and you will be perfectly fine with it."

Hermione was about to retort when Draco pressed his mouth against hers again. He drew away.

"Well, I guess we can work out the details later," she grinned.

Draco laughed, "So I guess… we just keep doing this?" he asked.

"Well, I guess we can work out the details later," she repeated, laughing.

"Lets just… not tell anyone. We'll keep it between you and me."

Draco kissed her.

As he pulled away, they saw Blaise Zabini standing down the hallway and looking at them.

"It could be worse," he shrugged and walked away.

Draco looked at Hermione, "We'll keep it between you me and Blaise."


End file.
